That Teenage Feeling
by FetlifeAtTwilight
Summary: Set one year after Breaking Dawn, Edward and Bella set out to make an old fantasy come true. Sleep fetish, voyeurism, and tasty, tasty lemonade. Fetlife At Twilight Contest entry.


**Fetlife at Twilight Contest**

**Pairing if applicable:**** Edward x Bella**

**Title: That Teenage Feeling**

**Disclaimer:** Het, ExB, role play, sleep fetish [all consensual!]

**Brief Summary:** Set one year after Breaking Dawn, Edward and Bella set out to make an old fantasy come true. Sleep fetish, voyeurism, and tasty, tasty lemonade. Bella feigns sleep in her old bedroom and Edward recreates their old routine, but takes it a bit farther. The first half is just a fluffy snapshot of daily life for the family, the second half is pure, unadulterated smut. Just scroll down past the breaker to get straight to business.

THAT TEENAGE FEELING

After months of deliberation over when and how to make Bella's oldest fantasy come true, Edward and Bella finally decided on the night before Charlie's wedding. Sue and Charlie had spent the past year trading off at one another's houses, and after the wedding, Bella's room would officially become Seth's. Seth was still in school on the Reservation, but Sue didn't worry too much about staying at Charlie's during the week with Leah and Seth in the house. Something about having werewolves for children helped her ease up a bit, and it simply wasn't practical, or safe, for the kids to spend nights off of the Rez and away from the pack.

Keeping up two houses and navigating step parenting posed a lot of challenges. After the upheaval of the past three years, Sue and Charlie had agreed to let some of the details, like living arrangements, shake themselves out through trial and error instead of trying to plan ahead and locking themselves into something impracticable. Seth and Charlie got along famously, though Leah kept a little more distance. Leah's independence wasn't a source of worry for Sue, and she stayed on the Rez when the others were in Forks. Considering the fact that Seth also turned into a giant wolf and ran across the Canadian border on a regular basis, it seemed a bit silly to worry about keeping him under the same roof as Sue and Charlie, but he had a talent for maintaining his adolescence, and seemed excited to have his own room at Charlie's house, though all the purple would have to go.

The night before the wedding, the Clearwaters were staying at the Rez because Charlie refused to see his bride until she walked down the aisle at the mid-morning service, before the wedding party would head back to the Rez for the Quileute ceremony and the mixed-tradition reception. As long as there was good food, kegs of Rainier, and a ring on Sue's finger by the end of the day, Charlie wasn't about to sweat the details.

Although Sue hinted that hers might be a late night, Charlie had made sure Deputy Mark got all the debauchery out of the way on Thursday night so he could spend his last Friday as a bachelor at home. He was no good at the sentimental stuff, but all of Seth's excitement about moving into his room had brought up pangs of regret that he and Bella had never had enough time together. As though she could read his thoughts, Bella had asked if she could spend the night at the house for old time's sake. That was it; no need to voice their shared regrets or talk through the series of shocks and disasters that had punctuated their otherwise quiet (and slightly awkward) cohabitation. No father wanted his daughter to be married and a mother before she was nineteen, but Charlie had to admit that Bella had never seemed happier, and the waters had been calm for some time now. Sometimes their "need to know" policy was frustrating as hell, but he'd caught enough hints to know that it wasn't just a handy way to stay blissfully unaware of things that could only be described as supernatural – if he ever tried to describe them at all. It was clear that his safety depended on this policy of silence, and though he'd gladly lay down his life for Bella, he had come to grudgingly admit that she seemed to know how to take care of herself.

Bella rang the bell at 6 p.m., but then used her key to let herself in before Charlie could even finish his groan. He hated it when she acted like a guest, in part because it reminded him of movies where the vampires had to be invited across the threshold. Charlie could barely think the word, and had never heard any of the Cullens or the Quileutes say it, either. The Rez boys weren't quite so tightlipped with the details of their own secret, and Charlie really could have done without so much detail about the comparisons between hunting with a crossbow and hunting with your teeth.

Bella stumbled through the door with two bags of groceries balancing precariously in her arms while holding his granddaughter's hand and kicking the door closed. He appreciated her effort to look put out. It was hard not to notice that his clumsy girl had become as graceful as a ballerina and had the reflexes of Abdul-Jabbar, and quite frankly, it unnerved him. Charlie had panicked one day after watching her flick out a wrist and catch a plate he'd sent flying across the room while doing the dishes, and Bella had since become slower and less agile, even taking the occasional tumble down the bottom step or dropping her fork at Sunday dinner; not that she ate much, but it was polite of her to pretend. It surprised Charlie a bit how comforting her efforts were, even though he knew they were contrived. It would have been easy to sift through for what this really meant, but that wasn't a road anybody needed to go down right now. Lately, Charlie had been living by the golden rule an awful lot: if it ain't broke, don't fix it.

"No, no, don't get up," came Bella's voice from the entryway. Charlie could hear the humor, but also the musical tone that had arrived with all the other changes. Her brown eyes that were no longer the same shade as his, the voice that was sometimes closer to normal, and sometimes sounded just plain otherworldly: these were just drops in the ocean of confusing developments and signs that something was very, very off. But Charlie was way past worrying that something might be a bit funny, and now all that mattered was that his girls were safe and happy. Sue and Leah were tough as nails and seemed to roll with every punch that came their way, be it a heart attack or finding out that puberty came with fangs and fur instead of just pimples and mood swings. Bella had turned out to be stronger than he'd ever imagined, but then, no parent ever wanted their child to go up against something that takes that kind of strength to begin with. As for Renesmee, well, there never had been, and never would be, a single flaw he could find in that child, and he'd happily teach a lesson to anyone who argued. While other Grandpas were reading "Goodnight Moon" and hanging finger paintings on their fridge with picture frame magnets, Nessie was instructing him on the migration patterns of trout and teaching him how to develop different muscle controls for a better cast. It stung a bit that he couldn't claim her and parade her around town, but keeping a low profile was just as important as keeping his questions to himself, and he knew better than to do a damn thing that could ever drive Bells and Nessie out of Forks.

"Aw, you've got it just fine there, Bells. Need a hand in the kitchen?" Charlie quirked an eyebrow and knew he had her beat. Threatening to go near the stove was the best weapon in his arsenal and they both knew it. Bella let out a sigh in mock exasperation and Nessie giggled as though she'd just seen a wonderful play. Considering that nearly everyone in her life was either a Cullen or a Quileute, Charlie seemed to hold a special fascination for her, with his slow body and tepid body temperature, and she never tired of hearing about how his blood and her blood were the same – almost.

They'd spent hours and hours going through old family albums that had collected dust in the front hall closet for years, and Nessie would study the angle of a nose or chin on one of their relatives and trace her own face in a mirror, comparing herself and Charlie to those who came before. The idea that people were born, took a lifetime to age, and died was a particular source of fascination. When Nessie first learned that Charlie intended to die, she had thrown a fit that lasted days, but now she loved to check his hair for new grays each time she saw him, tracing his cheek to see if his wrinkles had gotten any longer. The first time Nessie had touched his cheek scared the hell out of Charlie. He thought he was having a stroke, until he realized that he wasn't watching his life flash behind his eyes, but Nessie's. Bella had been there in a second, gently admonishing Nessie and reminding her, "No, honey, remember, you don't show Grandpa your pictures."

A hundred questions had been about to spill out but Bella had silenced him with a stern look and a whispered "need to know, remember?" Ever since, Nessie had shown up at his house wearing gloves, and it had become a running joke. She had a huge collection of dainty little leather gloves that made her look like a Victorian postcard, tousling her fat ringlets with gloved fingers, tiny pearl buttons running down the side of her wrist. Sue thought it was hilarious to keep a bag of children's gloves by the entryway, and the Quileute boys quickly learned that they could drive Alice crazy by plying Nessie with cheap acrylic knit kids' gloves. Today, Nessie was wearing bright purple gloves with each finger a different color, and her scratchy fingers combed through his hair, counting the silver strands as she cuddled into his side.

Bella made dinner, lemon and herb salmon over wild rice with arugula, while Nessie and Charlie listened to Al Green and flipped through Grandma Swan's wedding album for the sixteenth time. Charlie couldn't decide if Bella's habit of cooking for him was another affectation, or if she really did still enjoy it. She certainly didn't eat much, and Charlie was certain she didn't eat at all when it wasn't for his benefit; at least, she wasn't eating braised fish and rice. In the beginning, Carlisle had pulled him aside for a guarded game of twenty questions, and Charlie knew that, no matter what the movies said, the Cullens never hurt people, for dinner or otherwise. Nessie's eating habits were a bigger concern, and Charlie had driven Bella crazy with his insistence that there was something wrong with Nessie's appetite. Sue had given him a stern talking to about keeping his mouth shut when it came to Bella's parenting technique, supernatural circumstances or not, and Charlie had to admit that Nessie seemed healthy as a horse. No one could ever argue that her growth was stunted.

Dinners with Charlie had become a game to see what human food Nessie would actually eat. Most mealtimes were spent with Jake, and although he had the magic touch when it came to getting her to hunt smelly herbivores and start trying people food, the palate of a perpetually adolescent wolf-boy didn't lend itself well to Bella's idea of a balanced diet. Carlisle maintained that Nessie was exceptionally good at knowing what her body needed, and Nahuel had visited twice over the year, providing a fascinating glimpse into his childhood, and essential clues about how to best care for Renesmee.

Nahuel was still an unknown quantity, but Edward and Carlisle thought that giving him the benefit of the doubt and creating a space for him in Nessie's life would help dissuade him from attempting to be in Nessie's life in a less cooperative way. Even with Carlisle and Nahuel's assurances that Renesmee's diet was fine, Bella and Edward had embarked on the timeless endeavor of trying to get their daughter to eat a more diverse diet—one that included vegetables. Seth and Sue had been the vegetable champions, challenging Nessie to try everything that Sue could whip up, while Seth and Nessie would have an eating contest, but Charlie was no help, declaring himself a "troutitarian", which Nessie immediately latched onto.

Tonight, though, Bella had the upper hand. Charlie would eat whatever she made because this was their last night in this particular family configuration. Nessie would eat whatever Charlie ate because Nessie copied everything Charlie did. Bella would eat a few careful bites, trying to imagine what it would have tasted like back before human food was revolting, and would later delicately choke it back up into the bushes. At least it would be good for the hydrangeas.

Dinner was lively, with Renesmee telling Charlie about every single thing she had said, seen, and done since he had take her fishing on Tuesday afternoon. Bella loved spending time with the two of them because she never got to hear Nessie talk this much, and it was fascinating to watch her daughter verbalize all of the experiences that Bella had seen during their nightly bedtime ritual. Edward and Bella would tuck her in under the covers, and Edward would curl around Renesmee like a spoon, while Bella lay facing Renesmee with their noses touching. Every night, Nessie would press her palms to Bella's face and relive the day until her eyelids fluttered shut, her breathing evened out, and her dreams replaced her memories. Bella would gently tuck Renesmee's hands under the edge of the pillow and pepper her face with light kisses before Edward did the same, and then the couple would steal away for their own nightly respite.

Edward once confessed to being jealous that Nessie would share her day with Bella every night, never mind that he had access to every thought that passed through her mind; so now Edward was in charge of mornings, walking into her room as soon as he heard her first waking though and starting her day with a bear hug before brushing her hair and helping her pick out her outfit. Of course, within minutes of arriving at the main house each morning, Rosalie would have entirely overhauled the hairstyle, and Alice and Nessie would be knee deep in a pile of fabulous outfits, picking something inspired by Carlisle's lesson plan for the day. Redundant or not, early mornings belonged to Edward, and no one was going to mess with his right to French braid his daughter's hair to start the day. Even if he always did it wrong.

XXXXXXX IF YOU'RE SKIPPING TO THE SMUT, START HERE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After supper, Edward came by the house to collect Nessie and put her to bed. Bella would stay at the house for some quality time with Charlie and one last night in her old bedroom, before the little house exploded with people, and went from being a bachelor pad to a family affair overnight. It was also the perfect chance to make good on Bella's most embarrassing fantasy from before the change. Well, in the top three, maybe. Not that Bella had much patience for embarrassment any more, but becoming a vampire shortly after losing her virginity had meant that there was never much awkward fumbling.

Like just about everything else, sex was effortless and mind-bendingly fantastic. For the first several months, the sheer novelty of being able to lick, suck, bite, and thrust without getting killed filled every spare moment, and it wasn't until recently that it had even occurred to them to begin branching out. Bella's newborn attention span simply demanded that she have more and more and even more of whatever was pleasurable, so there was no need to experiment. Edward was no newborn, but he was a freshly plucked and thoroughly fucked former virgin, and six months of spending a minimum of five hours a day buried in Bella's impossibly tight cunt had never become mundane.

In fact, Edward and Bella had never even discussed their fantasies until nearly seven months after her change. Bella often dropped her shield during sex, and Edward could read and respond to her desires, but they were erratic and singularly focused on continuing pleasure. He rarely caught any directions or desires beyond _more, deeper, harder, slower, _and _unnnnnnnngh_. One evening, as they were driving through Forks to go to the SuperMart, Bella asked Edward what it was like to hear the thoughts of everyone in town. She refused to believe him when he told her it was tedious and challenged his faith in humanity to hear every idle whim of every person he knew. Seeing her crestfallen expression, Edward was quick to regale her with some of the perks of mind reading, like discovering that Mr. Bob down at the body shop had a penchant for making seed art, and would tell his wife he needed to do inventory at the garage whenever he wanted to work on his replica of Van Gogh's "Starry Night", made entirely with seeds, pods, and grains from the Pacific Northwest. He kept his county fair ribbons stashed in an old can of chew tobacco.

Bella wanted juicier details than secret affairs with craft supplies. She was more than a little disappointed when Edward explained his firm rule against that sort of privacy invasion. Bella wouldn't have believed any other man on the planet, but she knew first hand how seriously Edward took being "that boy", and it certainly explained his apparent ignorance of the mechanics of bodies and sex. Really, it was beyond Bella how a man with multiple medical degrees and a house full of sexy, immortal soul mates could be so afraid of his own erections and think that her O face meant she was in pain. Even after her change, Edward would abruptly stop just when it got really good – mistaking her silent cries and clenched fists for anything but ecstasy.

When he figured out that she made this face every time she rode his cock while sitting in his lap as he sucked her tits and squeezed her ass, pulling himself deeper into her pussy, he immediately wrote off the position, and it wasn't until she pouted and whined when she tried to crawl into his lap that she enlightened him. "Darling, if I didn't like it, I wouldn't be ravenous for it, would I?" He had conceded, and quickly set about making sure he saw that face several times a day. He was surprised to learn that there was no need to withdraw his cock from her body; ejaculation didn't alter his erection, and he could achieve limitless orgasms. It had been an interesting chat during their honeymoon when Bella discovered that his cock was always hard enough to penetrate her, and that times of particular arousal just meant that it would twitch and point toward her like a homing device. Bella had remembered Angela's complaints that Ben would always finish just as she was starting to enjoy herself, and felt secretly smug that this would never be a problem.

Edward and Bella pushed their cart down the halogen-lit rows of the SuperMart, holding hands on top of the cart handle, stocking up enough food to feed Jacob, a handy equivalent for shopping for the entire Cullen household. Bella was always shocked at the food wasted just to further the Cullen's human image, but with a werewolf as a constant houseguest, even shopping for eight was just barely enough.

Edward snickered a bit as two cashiers had a brief exchange while they were in the checkout line, and Bella pouted in the car until he spilled. Apparently, their earlier conversation had enticed him to bend the rules, just a little, and the two middle-aged cashiers had both been reliving their little encounter in the walk-in fridge from earlier that evening. Gloria's favorite pair of spanx was currently wadded in a ball in the pocket of George's green cashier apron, and her innocent inquiry about whether his register had enough ones to make some change for her till was really code that she'd like round two on her next break.

After that night in the grocery store, pestering Edward for the lusty details of other people's fantasies became Bella's favorite pastime, and they began recreating some of the dirtier fantasies at home. They had done a bit of role play, recreating exactly the most private desires of their neighbors down to a breathily moaned "Eugene" as Bella sucked Edward's cock, though Edward wasn't Edward, not with that flak jacket and camo hunting cap on.

Sifting through the desires of the Forks Township eventually lead to more reflective conversations, trading the scraps of fuzzy memories about their respective desires as humans. Edward was famously tight lipped about masturbation, trying to imply that he had never stroked his own cock, though he couldn't lie to Bella, not any more, and his lack of blatant denial was suspect. Edward had felt overwhelmed by guilt when he had jerked off to fantasies of Bella as a human, and wasn't at all assuaged by her confirmation that her sleep talking was often the result of steamy sex dreams about him. Chivalry could be a pain in the ass.

It took months of Bella describing in great detail each and every fantasy and wet dream she'd had about Edward before he began to open up about his desires for her as a human. Her memories of the year before were fuzzy, but Edward, and her lust for him, had been the brightest part of her life, and remained the most vivid of her memories. Together they revisited entire nights of their courtship: how Bella stroked herself to orgasm with the help of a waterproof vibrator in the shower after Edward left in the evenings and before he returned after Charlie was asleep. How she replaced her pajamas in the hopes that he might find her irresistible. How the fact that he never went as far as she wanted to be made to feel dirty and undesirable.

In exchange, Edward told Bella how agonizing it was to watch her sleep, to spoon her through her silly purple comforter, and restrain himself from palming her breasts or grinding his cock against her ass. How difficult it was to watch Bella have sex dreams and roll on top of her own hand seeking friction; how venom pooled in his mouth each time he was hit with the scent of her arousal. While Bella was sexually frustrated and felt rejected, Edward struggled against his lust because he feared that he would murder the love of his life. As a newborn, Bella had a frame of reference for the burning thirst and screeching pain of being near a soft, warm, wet human, and could only imagine what it would feel like if that scorching need was compounded by lust, guilt, fear, and self loathing. Bella was flooded with regret that Edward had suffered in silence as she continued thrusting herself at him, thinking him selfish and herself unwanted.

It was decided. They both had regrets, and it was time to put them to rest. Bella began bringing up their courtship while they fucked, whispering to him about how desperately she had hoped that one night his hands would slide up her stomach to squeeze her tits, or cup her pussy. She licked Edward's earlobe while describing which fantasies brought her to the strongest orgasms under Charlie's showerhead. She even told him about her fantasy that he would lose control while taking her for the first time and change her at the last moment, after he had fucked her like a ragdoll, her virgin blood running down his cock. Edward was horrified that some of her fantasies had involved such brutality, but hearing her fantasies while buried in her cunt as she stroked his hair made everything feel safe and possible. The worst was over, and Bella was strong and unbreakable. That night, Edward had fucked her brutally as Bella thrashed and begged him to stop, throwing him a quick wink or dropping her shield long enough to telepathically shout _GREEN! _at himeach time her acting was too convincing, and he thought they might be crossing the line between fantasy and rape.

Bella began using her shield as a sex toy, dropping it conveniently to send quick hints or teasing glimpses, and then slamming it back in place so that they could surprise each other. Through this exploration, they began to discover threads of desires beyond simply smashing their bodies together and rolling around, though that was certainly still a major daily activity. With some prodding from Bella, Edward confessed that he had loved his routine of watching her sleep when she was human. Bella had guessed as much; she didn't think she was flattering herself to imagine that her boyfriend was titillated by watching her sleep, since he did so every single night. He had experienced so much guilt and internal conflict, but now Bella could reassure him and he might actually believe her.

Edward confessed that he hadn't stopped watching her just because she no longer slept. She knew this too, of course; when the others would return from hunting, he lingered in the woods on the edge of the property, and she could feel his eyes on her, hear his sharp intake of unnecessary breath if she bent at the waist or swept her hair from her face, exposing the elegant sheath of her neck. She had begun performing a little show each time she felt his gaze from the woods, so long as they were alone. Alice's wardrobe was finally getting a bit more playful; the satins and silks and even the frills made for excellent props. They never stayed on for long, which was just as well, and the extra moments of anticipation, of presenting herself like a sacrificial lamb made her cool cunt drip with arousal.

There was one fantasy, however, that their little games after Renesmee's bedtime just couldn't bring to life. Bella was filled with regret that they had never been able to get properly randy in her old bedroom, and her now constant fantasies about Edward visiting her at night and pressing his advantage while she writhed in the midst of a wet dream had become so consuming that she felt an aching need.

So it was that Bella felt nervous excitement boiling in her belly as she kissed Charlie on his stubbly cheek, threatening that Alice would shave him herself if he wasn't baby smooth by 8 a.m., and padded up to her old bedroom for the last time. Every part of the old ritual was going to be perfect. She took a long, hot shower in Charlie's tiny bathroom, sudsing her thick locks with the cheap drugstore strawberry shampoo she had used as a girl. _As a girl_… it felt so long ago, and she could barely believe that she had ever been that young.

Showers had taken on a different meaning since she changed, as bathing wasn't strictly necessary, and had instead become a soothing ritual after getting messy from the hunt, though she was getting tidier. She pushed herself to remember what her showers had been like; washing off the grime of the day, self-consciously scrubbing away the sweat and humanness. Bella smiled at the memory of how self conscious she had been of her body; all the fears of sweat and feminine odors as a seventeen year old girl were compounded by the knowledge of Edward's supersensitive sense of smell, not to mention his nearly offensive physical perfection and the ultimate unfairness that his breath smelled intoxicating, while hers just smelled like. . . breath. Bella brushed her teeth with toothpaste for the first time in a year. The mint tasted awful, invasive, and too strong, and she fought to make sure that not a speck made it down her throat. Venom was even worse than orange juice against the toothpaste, but tonight was all about making up for lost time, and she wasn't going to forgo a single detail.

Bella took a final survey in the mirror; still too beautiful, there wasn't much to be done about that. Her wet hair was at least more accurate… no longer falling in her post-transformation lush mahogany waves, but damp and stringy. It was a bit ridiculous that she was trying to make herself ugly for what had the potential to be the sexiest night of her life, but poor Bella Swan had never gotten to experience the rapture that Bella Cullen indulged in several times a day, and it was time to make amends. Bella tugged her thin grey t-shirt a couple of times, causing her nipples to jump up and stand at attention from her perky, firm tits. Her sweatpants felt completely different than when she was human; she could feel every nub of the worn fleece lining and the stiffness of the heavy cotton weave. She slipped her socks back on, switched off the bathroom light, and shuffled down the hall, calling down a last goodnight to Charlie.

Closing the bedroom door behind her, Bella suddenly felt a wave of conflicting emotions. She felt giddy, dirty, silly, and excited. It felt wrong somehow to be using her last night with her dad as a bachelor to make her own sex fantasy come true, but she had had her first orgasms in this room, and Edward had slept here countless times. They weren't exactly inventing the wheel tonight, and Charlie had never woken up before. The excitement of her anticipation began to fade quickly. It was 10:30, and Charlie was still watching one of his old car chase movies downstairs. Despite her admonishment that he needed his rest for his early start tomorrow, it would be at least another hour before he was asleep. Bella hadn't spent a full hour by herself in over a year. Certainly if she had needed some space, Edward would have made it happen, but with the permanence of Edward and Renesmee, Bella couldn't imagine spending a second away from them if she didn't have to. After seventeen years of being a devoted introvert, she'd had enough alone time.

The idea of killing an hour in this room seemed daunting, and suddenly her fantasy seemed a bit foolish. She could hop out the window, run home, and spend an hour with her family before coming back here. Renesmee would already be in bed – it killed her that she didn't get to do their bedtime ritual tonight, but Renesmee had been unfazed when Bella explained that she would be gone overnight, and had asked if Jacob could help Daddy put her to bed tonight instead. Clever girl that she was, Renesmee had asked this _in front _of both Jacob and Edward, and there was nowhere to go but yes. Bella bit back a smile at the image of Jacob and Edward, wrapped around Renesmee like parentheses, whispering her to sleep and peppering her hair and face with kisses. Bella had no idea how Jacob and Renesmee would grow into a romantic relationship when Renesmee reached adulthood, but that would unfold however it was going to unfold. Bella had learned better than to analyze the magic that was so real in her life; she strove to understand just enough to be able to see the world as it was, and accept it for exactly what it was. No sense in speculating about maturity, desire, and shifting boundaries in a relationship as intimate and Renesmee and Jacob's. There was never a single moment of doubt that Jacob's love for Renesmee was pure and sacred, and even when the adults were stumped in these uncharted waters, Renesmee always seemed to know what to do.

Just as Bella had decided to dash back to the cottage to catch a glimpse of Edward and Jacob catching up – their friendship fascinated her – her phone buzzed and she found an admonishment to stay put from Alice. Although she could no longer blush, Bella felt embarrassment heat her face as she thought of Alice seeing what was in her immediate future. Bella contented herself with puttering around her old room, making a quiet note of what she should pack and what could be donated. She ran her hands over her old corkboard and thought wistfully about how different Renesmee's childhood was. It was no longer worth worrying about, and Bella's life was positive proof that different didn't mean bad, but she felt the occasional pang that she would never get to teach Renesmee how to do addition by pouring out her coin purse on the table like Renee had done with her, or practice for a spelling test at the breakfast table.

Sooner than she could have hoped, her busy thoughts had carried her through the hour, and she could hear Charlie's sheets rustling as he rolled around, trying to get comfortable in his bed down the hall. It was almost time! Bella sped to the window to double check that the window was unlocked, then turned off the lights and climbed into bed, pulling the comforter over her body. It felt so strange, the heavy fabric cocoon, and although she had expected to miss the comforts of sleep, now it just seemed foreign and strange. Bella shook off the covers and hopped out of bed to grab the finishing touch from her bookshelf. She slid back under the covers, arranging her hair carefully over the pillow as though she were asleep, and let her arm hang limply over her side, dropping _Wuthering Heights_ to the mattress, open to the same page Edward had dropped it on so long ago.

Bella steadied her breathing and tried to remember what it was like to sleep. She parted her plump lips and moistened them with the tip of her tongue, and let out a slow exhale, concentrating on the rolling heave of her breasts, feeling the drape of the comforter over the swell of her shapely ass. She turned her attention to outside of her window, where she finally noticed the unmistakable sound and feel of Edward. _How long had he been there? _Bella was astounded that she hadn't felt him approach, but was also silently thrilled. She felt her breath quicken and she fought to slow it down to a human sleep rhythm. She kept her eyes closed, and thought how strange it was to feel her eyelashes pressed against her cheek. She took a slow inhale and released it in a breathy sigh. This room was so strange and so comfortable all at once. She had cried so many tears here, but now she only saw this as the birthplace of her love affair with Edward. This is where she dreamed about him. This is where he watched her. This is where he was watching her. . . _now._

It was a struggle to tone down her focus, but her old human responses and utter unawareness was part of the fantasy. She tried not to count Edward's breath, to calculate how many inches his lips were from the window, and to anticipate what he was looking for… hoping for. She released a tiny, involuntary whimper at the thought that she was being watched by Edward. Was he aroused? Was his erection straining for his touch? Bella wanted him to touch himself, but there would be no lowering of the shield tonight. Instead, she decided to give him some old fashioned encouragement: her tits. With a low, whining sigh, Bella wiggled in her sheets, as though restless, and rolled onto her back, her knees falling open, causing a tent to form in the sheets and her back to arch a bit, making her breasts visible from above the comforter, straining against the thin t-shirt. Stretching and displaying her tits for Edward sent a shock of electricity down her spine and to her pussy, and she loved the feeling of her knees wide open for him, presenting her cunt even beneath the comforter. She moaned again and drew her lower lip into her teeth, suckling just a little, making a soft, wet sound that she knew Edward would hear. She arched her back again and felt her tits rub against the t-shirt. She was so aroused, and desperately needed some relief. It was time to wake up.

They hadn't worked out signals, but Bella hoped that Edward's voyeuristic impulses would keep him rooted in the tree outside her window long enough for her to get herself off for him. She had masturbated away entire days of her last year of life, and had hidden it from Edward, thinking he would find it depraved and disgusting. Her naughty little stories in recent months, though, had revealed just the opposite, though Bella never had enough self restraint to put on a little show for Edward without pouncing on his cock.

Without opening her eyes, Bella drew her left hand up to squeeze her right breast, and slid her right hand under the pillow to retrieve the little bullet vibrator. She could hear Edward's breath coming in pants, and she tried to drown him out with pants of her own. She could hear the scraping of his firm skin against denim, and the metal teeth of a zipper being slowly pulled down. Bella palmed the vibrator and slid her hand down under the waistband of her sweats, cupping her pussy through her panties. Her feet kicked the comforter down, but that was all the help she was going to give Edward. She was going to masturbate exactly the way she always had – let him see what he had done to her for years. If he wanted to see her pussy, he could come and get it. And he'd better.

Pressing her middle finger through her white cotton briefs, she could feel how wet and ready she was. She slid her fingers and the vibe under the leg hole of her panties and held the cool metal against her entrance, sliding it up and down between her clit and her cunt. She loved getting herself off while wearing panties – it was easier to imagine Edward taking advantage of her as she slept if she was fully dressed, just pushing the fabric aside to dip a finger into her pussy. Bella reached out with her left hand and grabbed two pillows on the side and pulled them between her legs, then flipped herself so she was straddling the pillows and her own hand, still cupping the dormant vibrator against her clit. Her left hand snaked the cord and the controller for the vibrator, and switched it on low. Bella hadn't used a vibrator since she was human, and a virgin for that matter, so she didn't know if it would still work.

_Holy FUCK. _It didn't just work; it felt better than it had ever felt before. Her skin was so hard that the vibrator was noisier than it had been, but the pillows and sweatpants helped to muffle the sound, and her dripping pussy made it easy to slide the bullet up and down between her folds. It felt incredible. It had never occurred to Bella to miss masturbation, and she hadn't done it since she and Edward got married, aside from a few feeble attempts to alleviate her frustration during the honeymoon when Edward's misguided sense of chivalry was cock-blocking more headboard-ripping tussles.

With her little magic bullet, it was easy to forget about putting on a show. Now Bella was focused on Edward for an entirely different reason. She could hear him stroking his cock, his harsh breaths coming in shallow pants as he tugged his endless erection. He was a dirty little peeping Tom, and she wasn't going to give him anything. This was for her, and his cock made for some glorious jerk-off candy. Bella's tits were aching and she pulled her t-shirt up to release her breasts and rub them against a pillow, squeezing and tugging at her own fleshy globes. She stuck two fingers in her mouth and sucked hard, making sure to sound extra wet, before rubbing her nipple between her wet fingers. The bullet was cradled in the heel of her hand as she pressed it hard against her clit and rocked against her fingers. Her slim, cold fingers felt incredible sliding through her soaked pussy and curling into her G-spot, trying to press against the vibrator through her body. This felt amazing, and she wasn't going to last long. Hell, she didn't need to. It was time for a little vocalization, and she began moaning Edward's name until it became a dirty chant; every inhale brought his name in a desperate moan, and she rubbed her hand across both tits, rubbed her tits against the smooth cotton sheets, and bucked against her fingers and the vibrator like her life depended on it. She wrenched her hand away from her nipples just long enough to flick the vibrator controller up to the highest setting and rode her orgasm out on a string of curses and a wave of come.

_!_

Bella could hear Edward's shocked gasp as she came and an unmistakable smug chuckle as she ended her orgasmic tirade with his name. If it was possible, Bella would have thought she was sleepy. This was a different kind of satiation – a relaxation that could only come from being alone – and it was wholly delicious. Bella pulled her fingers and the toy out of her cunt, wiping them clean on the towel near her bed and sucking her fingers until they were completely clean of her juices. Her pussy tasted different since the change – one of the many bonuses – like ever-fresh breath, but Bella had always liked the way her pussy tasted, and had felt particularly proud when Edward had discovered the joys of reciprocal oral sex on Isle Esme, where he clearly agreed with her.

Bella's cunt and panties were soaked. When she was human, this is when she would hop up to pee and change her panties. Urinary tract infections had gone the way of her sweat glands, and Bella decided to leave her soaked panties on for Edward, lest he think the moisture was all his doing, she thought smugly. Deciding to play up her post-jerk-off sleepiness, Bella simply let her legs spread out like a starfish, while still straddling the pillows, and collapsed back onto her pillows and blankets, falling back into a steady breathing rhythm of a deeply contented sleeper.

"Oh, fuck it," Bella bit back a smile against the pillow as she heard Edward lift the window and climb in, sitting down in the rocking chair in the corner. He was good – he was amazingly silent, even against her newborn hearing. He was still stroking his cock and Bella wondered if he had even tucked it back in his pants before climbing in the room. His breathing was different, more even, and she could faintly smell his come over her own. He had had an orgasm in the tree, watching her, even though nothing was exposed. She was pleased and impressed that he was so aroused watching her get herself off, especially since she was doing it only for herself—no sexy panties, poses, or even a glimpse of pussy. Just his wife getting herself off in a way no other person ever could.

Edward pulled at his cock languidly from his seat in the rocking chair, fighting hard against the savage impulse to fly across the room, pin Bella down by the wrists, rip her clothes off, and fuck her until she cried. It was still hard for him to admit that he fantasized about rough sex and crossing lines of consent, but was slowly coming around, thanks to Bella cooing encouragement, sweet nothings, and the filthiest fantasies he'd ever heard. She loved the idea of being taken, and after so many men had tried to make a victim out of her, she explained that she got catharsis from just giving in to her desires and cutting ties with the guilt. Bella Cullen was immortal, untouchable, and un-fucking-believably horny, and in her, Bella Swan could get every ounce of pleasure she never got as a human girl. She was certainly going to get it tonight.

Edward felt the brutality ebbing away; it was taking longer than usual, considering the force of his first orgasm. He smirked sidelong at the splash of his come against the windowpane that he would be sure to clean up before he left. It wouldn't do to have Seth move into his new room with a little present from his brother-in-law blocking his view of the yard. Edward stood and tucked his cock back in his pants and carefully zipped them up before crossing the room to the bed. He climbed in behind Bella and spooned up against her, smoothing her hair back from her forehead and dropping a swift kiss to the shell of her ear before pulling up the comforter and wrapping one arm around her waist through the fabric. It had been over a year, but it was amazing how natural this still felt, how he was careful not to let too much of his skin touch hers lest he get chills, and why she used the heavy comforter even in the summer.

"Edward?" Bella mumbled sweetly; she sounded so sleepy. For a terrible liar, she was a fabulous fantasy actress. "I'm here, sweetheart. Go back to sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake up," he cooed in her ear. She was always so responsive to his endearments, and he felt a little nostalgic for the days when spooning in bed and whispering their "I love you"s was the height of their erotic lives. "Hmm, I missed you, but I'm so tired." Edward smirked. "I bet." Bella ignored the jab and nestled into him, her round little ass brushing against his cock. Her breathing evened out and got slower and deeper. She started making tiny little noises and shuffling her legs a bit as though she were beginning to dream. Bella, of course, had no idea how to replicate her own sleep behavior, but she had heard enough from Edward's retellings to get an approximation. It was so strange, watching his wife pretend to be asleep, recreating her sleep patterns based on his report. It was deeply intimate, the best private joke, and it was making him painfully hard. Her innocent little coos, her breathy whispers of his name, and the now persistent, if subtle, wiggling of her ass against his legs and ass had him straining to maintain control.

With a burst of joy, Edward remembered that tonight, no control was needed. Without hesitation, he began making up for lost time, sweeping his hand down her stomach to her thigh, and pressing it back against his leg, opening her up so she was nearly lying on her back on top of him, her legs slightly spread. He imagined her wet pussy lips parting under all of those layers of fabric and bit back a moan of his own. He let his hand graze up her torso and cup her breast, sliding his thumb over her nipple and earning a gasp and a quiet moan from Bella as her already erect nipple was thrust against his palm. Edward could smell another fresh wave of Bella's arousal, and she flooded her panties once more. This time, a low growl escaped Edward's throat and he began squeezing her fleshy tits more firmly, and then backed off. She wasn't ready for that yet; he wanted to take his time. He whispered Bella's name and she didn't answer. He shook her shoulder gently, but she slumbered on. Good girl.

Delicately, Edward extricated himself from the prison of sheets and sat up at Bella's side. How many nights had he spent in this room, fighting back the urge to draw down the blankets and explore her body as she lay passive, sleeping peacefully, and probably dreaming of him? Hundreds. More nights than he wanted to admit to, and certainly more nights than he had ever admitted to Bella. Her words of reassurance rang in his mind and tonight he fought back the guilt and tried to let the monster win.

It was harder than he thought, letting the pervy voyeur win out over the chivalrous, guilt-ridden gentleman, but this was what Bella wanted, and he was here for her. She wanted his desire for her, and she needed him to do what he had refused to before they were married. Now, from the safety of her new self-confidence, she had been able to tell him how deep her self-doubt ran. She clearly had not a shred of doubt of his love for her left, but it still tore him up that she had ever gone through that kind of pain because he failed to make her see how much he wanted her. He let his actions speak for him, and pushing the love of your life away and shutting down her advances tended to send the wrong message.

Edward sat next to Bella's sleeping form, confident that she wouldn't rouse, and slowly peeled the comforter down past her hips before splaying both hands over the taut planes of her stomach. He tried to compare this body to her human body, which he had loved just as much, and for different reasons. Bella's body felt perfectly warm to him now, but as a human, touching her skin was like wrapping his hand around a mug of tea, and sinking his cock into her sweet pussy for the first time felt like he was burning alive, in the very best way. Bella seemed overjoyed with her new, firm, taut, and graceful body, and Edward was overjoyed that his wife had a body he couldn't break in half with a good hard fucking. He did miss her human body, though, more than he would ever tell Bella. He missed the soft swell of her stomach, the fleshy ripeness of her ass, and her plump little tits with rosebud nipples that tightened and swelled against his chest when he kissed her jaw. Her firm, smooth body was sensual and delicious, but you never forget your first love, and his first love smelled like sweat after gym class, blushed like a fire engine, and needed human moments.

As it was, Bella was still his Bella, and her tits, swollen from pregnancy yet impossibly perky, were pliable under his hands, and this pair wouldn't bruise. Her ass wouldn't redden if he spanked it now, but he _could_ spank it now, and that was more than a fair trade. Edward splayed his fingers out across her stomach and dug the pads of his fingertips into the skin there gently, relishing the give of her skin against his touch, before hooking his thumbs under the hem of the t-shirt and sliding it up her stomach and ribs. When he reached the swells of her breasts, he slipped his hands under the flimsy shirt and cupped the bottoms of her fleshy globes, earning a moan and a gentle buck of Bella's hips as she squirmed ever so gently, and then was still. Edward lowered his mouth to gently suck one erect, shirt-clad nipple between his lips, and then the other. He carefully lifted the shirt to expose just the left breast, his favorite, and licked her breast from the base to the nipple. He placed an open-mouthed kiss on her hard, little nipple, laving it with his tongue and kneading her breast with his thumbs. He was applying his favorite blowjob technique to her breast, and if the low keening sound and fresh scent of her aroused cunt were any indication, it was a good instinct.

With a fond squeeze and a gentle caress of her neglected right breast, Edward nuzzled his way down Bella's stomach, placing a gentle, little lick over her belly button, and a longer lap down the dip of her hip until his nose came against the soft downy hairs of her pussy, pushing down the bulky fabric of her sweatpants and panties. The smell of cotton, pussy juice, and Bella made him dizzy and hungry, and he released a soft little growl, immediately answered by Bella parting her thighs a bit more, apparently involuntarily. Such a good girl.

Edward crawled back up to curl his body around hers, this time with his right hand cupping her tits, his elbow pulling her ribs snugly against his chest, and his calf tucked around her leg, pinning her ass against his throbbing cock. It was very cozy, and Bella sighed contently, arching her breast delicately into his palms. They stayed curled up for some time, Edward inhaling the strawberry scent of her hair, reminiscing about all the nights they spent in this bed. The memories were so much sweeter now that he knew they had a happily ever after. Bella wouldn't die. He would never lose control, at least, not in a bad way, and although her hair stopped smelling like strawberries and her cheeks stopped flaming every time he glanced in her direction, she was more herself now than ever before, confident in her skin, her family, and his love for her. Edward was pulled out of his drifting thoughts by Bella's clear voice ringing quietly through the room, "Edward, please, please," accompanied by shallow breaths that made her tits heave against his palm. Game fucking on.

Edward stayed still, like he always had when Bella would have a sexual dream; that is when he wasn't running out of her bedroom like the hounds of hell were behind him. Bella began moaning now, and it wasn't long before she was writhing in earnest, grinding her ass against his cock and alternately thrusting against nothing, frantic for some friction. Edward sneakily got up from the bed to walk, slowly, to the other side, and Bella whimpered at the loss of contact and bucked her hips uselessly against the air. Perhaps he should have left the pillow between her knees, but he had something better. Edward lay back down, now facing Bella, still curled on her side, and gently nestled his body into hers. He slipped his right knee between hers, opening her up to slide his thigh between her legs. It was a bold move, and he held stock-still to see if she would respond. The sleeping girl took to the friction like a fish to water, and began rubbing her clothed pussy against his thigh. Edward placed both hands on her tits, rubbing gently, before dipping his left hand to her ass to pull her tighter. Bella stirred, and Edward froze. She stirred again and stilled; Edward quickly tugged her t-shirt down, and wrapped and tucked his right arm under the pillow, moving his left arm to her lower back just in time for Bella's eyes to flutter open.

"Hi, baby," Edward whispered, just as he had years ago when Bella would wake up hot and bothered and as embarrassed as she was turned on. "Hi," Bella murmured shyly, looking down her body at his knee between her legs. "I was having a dream," she said, a little defensively, waiting for him to move away. He didn't disappoint. "I know sweetheart, I was just about to go hunt. You need your rest, and I think I'm making it hard for you to sleep." Bella's eyes got big and round, and would have teared up if they could. "Don't go, please?" She was pleading softly, slightly ashamed. It shouldn't have been so hot to see his wife feeling so dirty, but damnit, it really, really was. "Sweetheart, you're shivering. I'm making you cold. I should leave you alone to rest." Bella's eyes flashed with defiance, and she curled her arm around his neck, pulling her body flush against his and pressing her full mouth, lips slightly parted, against his lip and sucking softly and slowly. "I'm not cold, promise. Please. Stay." Bella was really begging now, just like she always had. This was the moment that he always turned her away, and left her alone, but she never stopped trying. Edward's heart swelled with the knowledge that tonight, at least, he could make it right.

"Are you sure?" Bella's eyes got huge now and she nodded eagerly, clutching him even more tightly as though he might change his mind. She was playing her role to perfection, and Edward couldn't help but capture her lips in a sweet kiss that quickly progressed until Bella was moaning wantonly into his open mouth as he fisted her hair and his free hand roamed back down her body, palming her breast quickly, earning another moan, before wrapping itself around her knee. Bella gasped when he pulled her leg up over his hip, lining her cunt up with his throbbing cock, and she fucking lost it.

Bella was straddling his hips in the next instant, pressing her pussy against him like her life depended on it, and she stretched her upper body out along his, arching her lower back so her perky tits were just inches from his mouth. Her fingers scrambled for the hem of his t-shirt, and he slid into a sitting position, bringing her with him in his lap, to pull it off. Her shirt followed, and when she arched back to pull it off, she hissed with delight as her clit rubbed against his hard cock _just right_.

Bella's hands flew to his zipper and Edward snatched her wrists together in his right hand, _hard_. "Bella, we have to stop, you know how dangerous this is. I don't know if I could control myself." "Then don't. It's my body. It's my risk. Just please, don't say no. Not this time". Edward snapped, and it had never felt so good. He flipped Bella on her back and dragged both hands down her body, roughly grazing her breasts and squeezing her hips hard. "Tell me you want this," he grunted. "Edward please, I need it. I'm yours. Please." His thumbs hooked the waistband of her sweats down to her knees, and then pulled her panties to the side, exposing her glistening cunt. Edward's plans for teasing flew out the window, and he shoved his jeans roughly down his legs before scooping Bella up under her hips, pushing her knees apart, and positioning the tip at her pussy entrance, while holding her panties to the side with his thumb as his index finger worked her clit. "There's no turning back, understand?" Edward whispered harshly. Bella nodded furiously as he rammed his cock into her tight, dripping cunt.

He had never pounded her this hard, but nothing could have stopped him as Edward pumped into her again and again, her ankles bound up in the sweat pants, knees open, pussy raised like a fucking offering. Edward held her wrists above her head as he drove himself into her pussy, growling in satisfaction as her tits shook and bounced in response to his thrusts. Bella never broke character, offering breathy little moans and high-pitched whimpers. The now familiar O-face contorted her lovely features and made her look almost human; a sweet young girl taking more than her body could possibly handle, and wanting it all. The thought of his darling girl begging him to literally break her body with his uncontrolled lust sent him over the edge.

He spilled his seed into her spasming pussy before flipping her over to take her again, slowly. Edward slipped his cock between her ass cheeks and back into her pussy, gently nudging her G-spot until she came with a rush of fluid, milking his cock as her cunt shuddered and squeezed around him. As Bella rode out the waves of her orgasm, Edward kissed her sweetly and nuzzled her neck, while Bella giggled. "Did you get your teenage moment?" Bella bit her lower lip and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Next time, movie theater."


End file.
